Of Boys And Girls
by Elianna.Grey
Summary: JONAS. Boy language. Girl language. Conflict and couple names.... And one very confused school principal. R&R please! JONAS FIC #1


_A/N: Ok first JONAS fic... not brilliant but practice makes.... right? Oh well.... _

_Disclaimer: I OWN MY iPod touch...that's about it....I don't even own this laptop I'm typing on, so you better bet I don't own JONAS, or Edward Cullen for that matter...._

_

* * *

_Her eyes looked up to the ceiling and a short whistled tune escaped her pouty lips. Her hands sat fidgeting in her lap as she avoided all other eyes in the room. Her right foot tapped incessantly against the leg of the uncomfortable wooden chair she sat on.

His eyes looked down at the floor and his lips were pursed together, an intense, unreadable look on his features. He was also avoiding the others. His feet were planted firmly on the floor from where he sat on an equally uncomfortable chair identical to the one she sat in.

The other occupant of the room sat in front of the two, staring both of them down. His lips were set in a thin line across his face and his brow creased in a stony expression. He sat in a very comfortable looking leather desk chair that seemed to elevate his already intimidating nature. The desk in front of him was covered with files and loose papers that had been somewhat forgotten.

"Mister Lucas," the man at the desk choked out, "would you like to explain to me why the two of you are sitting here in my office, wasting my valuable time, while you should be in... Mathematics and... Biology?" He took a look at two timetable sheets on his desk and nodded stiffly before facing the young man seated in front of him.

"Well sir... you see... what it is... I mean..." the boy let out a sigh before looking to the girl on his right. She was looking straight ahead now but her eyes were downcast, staring at the leg of the desk. Her whistling had come to a strained halt and her foot ceased to tap.

"Sir, are you married?" he asked quickly, looking at the man behind the desk once more, his eyes pleading like a dog for a bone. At his question her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped. But she didn't move her gaze.

The rounded authoritative man stuttered as he processed the question, "I am, but I fail to see why in any way this is relevant young man!"

"Well you know what it's like to meet a girl, obviously. You know what it feels like to lose your breath every time she smiles and have your heart stutter every time she looks your way. But what takes it is that she doesn't even know it! She has this hold over you and she doesn't even realise!" The young man chuckled loudly with an amused look finally settling on his face.

The girl beside him turned to look from one male to another and scoffed, "The girl could never know," she said quietly, "boys never let it show. They're all 'Hey! How's it going? You're such a good friend!' Ha! Like they just expect you to understand they like you! At least girls make it obvious!" With that she crossed her arms and sat back into her chair roughly wincing as the hard wood dug into her back at the action.

"Girls don't make it obvious! They make it confusing!" He said turning in his chair to look at her.

"What you're saying guys don't realise what they do to us? Don't make me laugh. You all know full well that when you do that half smile thing our brains instantly jump to Edward Cullen! You all know full well that we love it when you do sweet little things for us! A cute boy carries a girl's sports equipment knowing full well that it'll make her swoon!" she bit out scathingly, "Boys know full well what they're doing and once they get you, they pull the friend card!"

The man at the desk watched the two debate the issue, the stern look slipping silently from his face as his eyebrows rose.

"Well, I doubt..." he started to be cut off by the young man in front of him emitting a bark of laughter.

"We do not!" he said loudly with an incredulous look forming on his sharp features, "we do those things to be nice... and helpful... and maybe to spend time with someone! Most guys don't even know who Edward Cullen even is and if they do they don't like him! He sparkles for god's sake! "

She raised an eyebrow at the older man as if to ask if this was the truth.

He shrugged his shoulders noncommittally and stuttered, "I mean h-he may be right b-boys these days are different from when I-I was younger..."

She rolled her eyes and set her jaw firmly causing the young man to her left to sigh and drop back into his chair. Another wince followed as the back of said chair hit him in the same spot she had hurt minutes previous.

"Hurts don't it." She said scathingly under her breath.

"Ok back to the topic at hand, Mrs. Duvan said she saw the two of you engaged in..." he was cut off by the young girl this time and he rolled his eyes with a sigh, falling back into his comfy chair.

"Whatever, everyone knows who Edward Cullen is!" she stated loudly, "Maybe if guys had his mind reading powers they would know what they were doing to the girl!"

"They don't think they're doing anything to the girl! They just wanna spend time with them! God girls just don't get it! Why would a guy not want to spend time with the girl who makes his heart race with one look?! Why would he let any other guy do those nice things for her?!"

"So now this is Van Dyke's fault?" She looked at him in disbelief, "he helps me with some bags and all of a sudden he's moving in on me? Well hey, let him he may be a dwonk but at least he's showing interest other than 'friendship'" She drawled out the last word and scoffed again.

The older man watched them bicker, his head moving from one side to the other like he was watching a tennis match. He couldn't help but see valid points coming from both teens in front of him.

"Why does the guy always have to make the first move anyway?" the young man said turning back to the tubby man, "I mean why can't the girl just come out and say it, 'I like you' it's only three words. Not exactly difficult. And girls are always going on about how much smarter they are than guys. So prove it!"

"Why? Why should we have to keep on proving we're better than guys? Three little words! Ha! Three little words that guys fail to say also if you don't remember!"

"Oh you don't think I can say it? I perform my music in front of thousands of girls night after night! I'm not scared of girls! ...Ok I'm scared of some girls... but seriously have you seen Tina from the wrestling team...big fan!"

"Well I don't think you could say it. And I'm very perceptive." She said in a lightly mocking tone.

"Ok fine, I like you. I. Like. You." He yelled getting up from his chair and standing in front of her with his arms spread wide, "I LIKE YOU! That good enough for ya!"

"Mister Lucas please sit down! Now I for one am fed up of the two of you! It's just about lunch now so get out of here. And for god's sake. Don't come back!"

The two immediately gathered their bags and shuffled quickly from the room at his annoyed tone.

Once they were outside the door they were bombarded with questions from three others, brothers and friends. But everything was halted by a girl, one of the new three.

"STOP!" she yelled and the other four cringed at the sheer pitch of her screech. Hre blonde hair bounced around her shoulders as she extended her arms in front of her, palms facing the others, "I've got it!"

"You've got what Stells?" the first girl asked. Her face scrunching up in confusion as she tried to figure it out.

"I am amazing!" Stella cheered as she danced around to the other two boys and put an arm around each of their shoulders and mock whispered, "The name."

They both turned to her with a look of comprehension dawning on their faces while the other two rolled their eyes even though both had identical flushes of red on their cheeks.

The blonde girl giggled and clapped her hands excitedly,

"NACY!"

* * *

_A/N 2: Ok so please review...ya know that little green button...please put it to good use!_

_Tell me how to improve...or don't...._

_Elianna Grey._


End file.
